Sexting
by WolfLove
Summary: Roxas and Sora have been together since they first went to college, and they have created a band called Blood On the Dance Floor. They decide to go to Roxas' hometown, and one person would know them... What will happen? YAOI! SEXINESS!


_**Sexting**_

**OMG! I was listening to this song, and Roxas and Sora, and I was like… SQUEAL! Then, I sighed almost blissfully! I could just imagine that honey blonde hottie and the chocolate brown haired sexiness doing the nasty! This is a RoxSor. Though some of the lyrics refer to women xD I'll work around that. **

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts otherwise I would be rich and wouldn't be typing this! And I do not own the song, 'Sexting', which belongs to Blood On the Dance Floor, and again, I wouldn't be typing this because I would be rich! LOL**

_**Warning:**_** Sexual themed song, Expletives, Dirty Talking, HOMOSEXUAL ACTS (meaning, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GUY ON GUY THEN YOU MUST STOP READING, AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!)**

**I hope that I get some feedback from everyone!**

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Come on Axel! We have to go there! Did you know that I already bought the VIP tickets!"

I sighed gently then ran a hand through my long and spikey red hair. My friend, if I may call her that, was egging me on to go to this concert. A concert by _Blood On the Dance Floor_, and they would be announcing the VIP members, the ones who had bought the tickets.

I sighed again before looking down at my blue haired friend, her blue eyes looking at me happily. She didn't stop looking at me with her puppy dog eyes, and I gave in. "Fine. I don't see why you would want me to go, because I really do not find interest in them." I said then she squealed happily, grabbing my hand and dragging me with her. We went down the street, toward where the concert was happening.

She had paid for hers and mine, even though she didn't know if I would actually go. Damn that girl, knowing that I would give into her eyes and wishes. Xion knew that I would answer her with a 'Yes', and so she bought our tickets in advance. Even though I wouldn't admit it aloud to anyone, I really liked Blood On the Dance Floor, because of one of the singers, Roxas Strife. The other was Sora Richardson, who was equally as hot as Roxas, but he wasn't my type; though Sora had the same shade of blue eyes.

My heart beat almost erratically, and for a specific reason too. I wondered if it was Roxas Strife from my old High School X, because there could be many different 'Strife' last names, and along with the name 'Roxas'. I had lost touch with him after we went to different colleges.

I, Axel Prince, had fallen in love with the blonde male in our senior year. Before, I thought of him as a brother, someone that I would protect with my life. That changed when I saw him fighting against five men twice his size in weight, and at least a foot taller than him. He was short in high school, and I didn't know if he grew anymore.

I could see him now, fighting with his fists and feet. The kicks that he dealt out were powerful-I had been on the end of those kicks a few times when we really disagreed on something-and the punches were direct and aimed perfectly-I know this too because of the disagreements- at the weak points of the bodies. If he had hit any harder, he would have either killed them, or at least put them in the hospital for a very long time. However, Roxas wasn't going to be doing that, he wanted to show them not to mess with him anymore.

Roxas Strife, there could be more than just one…

…Right?

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Roxas' Point Of View

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Why did you want to come here, Rox? Don't tell me it has to be because of Axel."

'_New message_

_B-b-b-b-botdf'_

I laughed quietly, trying to hide my nervousness at Sora's question. It was an hour before the concert, and we were sitting idly in our dressing room, half naked. Sora and I have been singing together since I graduated from college, which had been four years before. I was at the age of 25, and Sora was 28. I went to college for many different types of arts: regular art, singing, choreograph, drama, and a few others that I had to take as core classes, but I really didn't remember them because I didn't like those classes. I was at the top of choreograph and singing, and I excelled through them with ease.

'_Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!_

_Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!_

_Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!_

_Sext! Sext! Sext! Me!_

The lyrics started to sound in my head, and I could hear the song starting to come alive, only in my ears.

Though when we first met, I wouldn't have believed that we would become this famous. Before, we were doing songs that wouldn't grab the whole attention of the people, but when we released the song, 'Sexting', that was a big hit. People started to recognize us. I couldn't believe it one bit.

'_Less than three_

_Is just a tease_

_Send thoze n00dz_

_And make me drool'_

After that, Sora and I would travel with the rest of the people and we would sing that song along with others that we released. Most people believed that Sora and I were in a relationship. It was something in the field, but we were more likely called sex friends, because that is how it was between us. I was at 6'0 with a slim build, pale body (though I tried to get a tan so I didn't look sickly white), honey blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes (is what I am told), and a very cool attitude.

'_Hit me up_

_Make me cum_

_Wanna sext? _

_I'll show you some'_

Sora, on the other hand, is at 5'10 with a wiry build, naturally tanned skin, chocolate brown hair, and the same colored eyes as me, and is very hyperactive-even in sex. Most of the time, Sora would want to 'go down' on me, meaning, giving me a blowjob, and I would say sure. Like now, he was looking at me with those expectant eyes, those really blue eyes that I liked to look into when he was giving me head. His eyes would become a dark and sexy blue that would glow at the same time, giving him an ethereal look.

'_Sticky drama _

_All the way_

_Want my dick? _

_You gotta pay'_

He looked at me, and I motioned to come towards me with my right hand. He stood, and walked over to me, hips swaying seductively. I watched and felt as he placed his knees on either side of my legs on the leather couch. My hands came up and gripped his hips as he wrapped his arms around my neck. His lips brushed against mine, and I pulled him flush up against me, and I could feel his erection as it pressed into my stomach through his pants.

'_You see what my thumbs can do_

_Time to use my tongue on you'_

I could feel his lips part and I dove my tongue into his mouth, exploring the hot and wet cavern. His tongue played with mine as they danced. The sounds that were coming from us two were small groans and the occasional smack of our lips. His body was hot against my cold one, his hands were hot, mine cold. Everything about us was Ying and Yang. He was black, and I was white. Sora's hands moved up and gripped my hair at the back, tipping it back as he tried to dominate my mouth.

'_Show me what you've got_

_On my LCD_

_Lets get down to it_

_So you can get down on me'_

I changed that quickly as my hands traveled up his stomach then chest. My long fingers found his nipples, and started to tweak, rub, and flick them. His lips parted from mine with a moan. Sora looked down at me, panting, face flushed. The brunette's eyes were getting that ethereal look in them again as he stared at me, begging for me to take him. "Get up." I got out roughly, and he did as he was told. I unbuckled myself then unzipped my pants. Sora knelt before me, between my legs, and waited expectantly.

'_Cybering is so 1999_

_You've gotta be textually active if you wanna be mine_

_Cuz'_

He placed his left hand on my hip, and with his right hand, pulled my hard shaft out. I groaned softly, my right hand finding his brown hair. I looked down to him, and he was looking at me in the eyes as he lowered his head, and licked the slit of my shaft. My hips bucked up, and he gave me a cat-like smile. He licked his lips then engulfed the head of my cock.

'_I wanna fuck you hard!_

_I wanna feel you deep! _

_I wanna rock your body!_

_I wanna taste your sweet!_

_I wanna fuck you hard!_

_I wanna feel you deep!_

_I wanna ah! ah!_

_I wanna ah! ah!'_

A groan escaped from my mouth before I was able to stop it, and he moaned, which vibrated on my manhood. My hips bucked again, and I know that I was lost when he started to slide his mouth down on me. Sora tried to take all of me in when he gave me a blow-job, but I was long and big, which he liked. There was something different with Sora today, or I should say, when we came to my home town, where everyone knew everyone; there was no secrets here, no matter how much you tried to hide them, because they would surface when someone said something.

'_Love me or hate me _

_But you wanna fuck me_

_My love in unrestricted_

_You know you wanna lick this'_

The heat around me was hot, like an inferno that would devour me until the end. My hand urged him further, and he hollowed his cheeks, flatting his tongue. That drove me into an overload, my hips started to thrust up, despite his hand and grunts of wanting me to stop. My left hand gripped the leather couch tightly, and I let out a loud groan, coming into his mouth. I kept Sora around me until I finished, and then he pulled back, gulping. Some dripped down his swollen lips, and onto his bare chest. "Ra-kun is sensitive today, and you came fast." His voice was low, and his eyes followed mine.

'_I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had_

_You can mix em' all together and I would still be twice as bad'_

"I know." I said, and then made him kneel straight then I unbuckled and unzipped him too. I pulled down his pants and boxers before I pulled him up and laid him on the couch. With my right hand, I ran my fingers along my hardened member and slicked my fingers up before I removed the rest of those black clothes with one quick tug from my left hand. I stood and removed my own pants and boxers before I knelt between his legs. My left arm and forearm pushed his legs up "Hold them." I commanded before I released them.

'_When I text its sex! Sex! Sex!_

_You start to undress! Dress!_

_Poppin out your chest!_

_Send your friends requests!'_

Sora held his own legs up and apart, watching me. Placing my left hand on his chest, my right hand went down. My long and cold fingers pressed against his hole, and he mewled, his head tipping back. "You are sensitive, my dear Sora." I purred and teased him by slipping in the tip of my index finger, and then the second finger. I looked up at him, and he was already sweating. I pushed my fingers in all the way, and he cried out, almost releasing his legs. Stretching my fingers out, I started to do a scissoring motion.

'_Now I'm rockin' on your top_

_And you know I just cant stop stop_

_Make you drop_

_Feel you up till' I hit the spot'_

His legs were twitching and trembling. I could see tears starting to build up on his long brown eyelashes, and I reached down with my other hand and started to stroke him gently. My hand stopped at the top of his shaft and my thumb slid over the slit, the pearly white substance leaking out, wetting my thumb. "Sora, you are all wet down here, your hole is sucking my fingers in," I paused as I pulled my fingers out, and did a slow motion with my fingers, showing him that my fingers were wet, "look, see." I held my hand in front of his face, and he looked at me through half-lidded eyes.

'_Cuz I cant take TAKE TAKE_

_ALL THIS WAIT WAIT_

_I'm so impatient_

_You got me waitin'_

The brunette's face flushed even a darker red, and he looked away. "It is nothing to be ashamed of, Sora-love, it is a wondrous thing because it shows that you love my body." I smirked and pushed my fingers back into him, and his back arched. He released a delicious moan, which I captured with my mouth. My tongue dove into his mouth, and I didn't give him a chance to take a breath when I slid my left hand down and start to stroke him.

'_Cut the shit_

_Show your tits_

_Flip it out on my sidekick_

_Like Quagmier in Family Guy _

_Giggity! Giggity! All the time'_

Sora pulled away from my mouth, a mewl escaping him. I was stretching and stroking him at the same time, having him receive much pleasure at one time. He looked back down at me, "Stop teasing me! I want it in me right now!" Sora demanded, and I chuckled. He still held his legs, and I used my right hand to guide myself to his entrance. My eyes locked with his, and he nodded his head.

'_I wanna fuck you hard!_

_I wanna feel you deep! _

_I wanna rock your body!_

_I wanna taste your sweet!_

_I wanna fuck you hard!_

_I wanna feel you deep!_

_I wanna ah! ah!_

_I wanna ah! ah!'_

The other thought that I was going to go in slow, and be easy on him. He was so wrong. After the tip of my shaft touched his entrance, and gotten approval, I plunged deep into him. Intense heat and the amount of tightness shown that I haven't fucked him recently. I held onto the back of his legs, my hands over his, pushing his legs further up and farther apart.

'_Love me or hate me _

_But you wanna fuck me_

_My love in unrestricted_

_You know you wanna lick this'_

His back arched, and he let out a scream. I moaned around the tightness of him. I was frustrated because we haven't had sex more than a week. He was so fucking tight, oh so tight. I looked up at him, his eyes were closed and I could see tears rolling down his face. I knew that I had entered him a little to quickly, but that is how Sora liked it sometime, and I did too. It was the heat and tightness that entrapped my body. The others eyes looked back at me, and he sent me a glare.

_'I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had_

_You can mix em' all together and I would still be twice as bad'_

That damned song that we had created was still in my mind playing, and the words wrapped around my head, making it even more fuzzy. Sora's eyes were such a blue that his eyes resembled the deep ocean. There was a blush on his tanned cheeks, and he looked away from me, breathing hard. I watched as his chest rose and fell with every inhale and exhale. Everything about Sora took me into him. If Sora was the Sun, then I would be Mars orbiting around him, drawing in on his heat and love.

'_There I go!_

_Sexting all my favorite mother fuckin' hoes!_

_Stereo! Blast it up! Go rape shit and tear it up!_

_We can make you look like hobos'_

We had only made that song when I didn't know that Sora was also into guys. We had decided that to make the song about girls and women. The song now was irritating because I didn't want other people looking at him, nor even talking to him. However, because we lived this lifestyle of singers/artists, we had to let people look at us, screaming at us on how much they loved us. That anger pulsed through me, and and I started to move in Sora.

'_She's texting if she's so slow_

_Hellz yeah!_

_Go for more _

_Parents bringing down the door'_

His body moved with me, and he tried to move away, but I wasn't going to let him. I growled, and he stopped what he was doing, only to growl back at me. His body was hot and tight, and he knew it too. Though it was painful, we also took pleasure in it. My shaft pushed deeper into him, and he cried out with pleasure. I licked my lips as I panted. His tears were coming to a stop, and he was moaning more. Sora looked me in the eyes, and kept eye contact with me as I slid out of him, then pushed back in.

'_Oh no!_

_Caught with my pants down!_

_I gotta leave this town!_

_I ain't never lookin' back!'_

I leaned forward, pushing deeper. His chest came up to meet me, and I leaned down the last few inches to nibble and lick at his left nipple. His hands disappeared from his legs only to grab onto my hair. Sora cried out when I pulled almost all the way out and plunged deep into him, hitting that sweet spot. My lips formed into a smirk, and he paled before I pulled out and thrust in, hitting that same spot. I knew that he was seeing stars because of the pleasure.

'_Im gonna tell your ass straight up!_

_This is how we live it up_

_I just don't give a fuck_

_And if I ever gave a fuck then I will be straight out of luck!'_

My thrusts were gaining speed, and I was going deeper. His face had pleasure written all over it. I felt sweat rolling down my face. Groaning, I pulled away from his chest to sit up straight. I looked down at him while I thrusted. Sora's moans were very sexy, and it only drove my sexual need for him intensify.

'_I wanna fuck you hard!_

_I wanna feel you deep! _

_I wanna rock your body!_

_I wanna taste your sweet!_

_I wanna fuck you hard!_

_I wanna feel you deep!_

_I wanna ah! ah!_

_I wanna ah! ah!'_

Sora's eyes closed tightly when I aimed with deadly accuracy to his prostate. He was screaming with pleasure, holding onto my hair with a grip that hurt. Oh fuck, we were almost there. So fucking close. Damn, I was going to loose it if it became any more harder to do this. I didn't want to stop and at the same time, I wanted to wait and have him beg me for the pleasure. Though I know that he wouldn't because he would just have to look at me with those eyes of his, and I would do anything for him.

'_Love me or hate me _

_But you wanna fuck me_

_My love in unrestricted_

_You know you wanna lick this'_

My own eyes closed since I could feel him become more tighter. I knew that he was close to coming, but he was going to wait for me to first. "Roxas..." He moaned my name, and I opened my eyes. His face was flushed, and he was sweating a lot. Sora's breath was coming fast and short, like he just had got done running or something. "I'm so close..." He whimpered, and I licked my lips, not answering him.

My abdomen was about to burst. The pain was enough for me to cry, but I wasn't going to. I knew that my thrusts were driving Sora into a frenzy, because he wanted to come. Gritting my teeth, I pushed into him one last time before I let myself release. Sora's back arched, and he let out a soundless scream. His cum hit my stomach, splattering down and up; so I got the white substance on my chest and legs.

'_I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had_

_You can mix em' all together and I would still be twice as bad'_

It was true, Sora was the strongest drug I have ever taken, and everything put together. He would forever take me and hold me close to him, even though-as much as I tried-to keep him at an arms length. He would only laugh, shake his head, and pull me even closer than flesh to flesh. He would take my heart into his hands and keep it warmed.

I stayed inside him for a couple of minutes, both of us trying to catch our breaths. When I pulled out of him finally, we both let out tired groans. I don't think that we have ever came like that before. Too tell you the truth, it was fucking great. After I sat down on the other end of the couch, Sora sat up, holding his lower back. He crawled over to me, and I lifted my arm so that he could cuddle into my side.

His head rested on my shoulder, and I turned my head to him, and kissed the top of his forehead. We didn't have to say those three words, we would know when the other is expressing their love. Sora didn't have to ask me aloud what were my feelings, and I didn't have to ask him. We just knew.

To tell the truth, I am glad that we had made the song, since it had us come closer to one another.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**Well, I hope that was good everyone. The second chapter would maybe come up in a week or so. Don't worry for those of you who are waiting for the second chapter of 'One of Many Presents', I half way finished with it. School has been keeping me busy, and I wanted to type this out since I heard the song ^^**

**I want feedback everyone! I think that I deserve some!**

**Anywho, until next time**

**WolfLove**


End file.
